Once Upon A Dream
by PinkishHueMidniteBlue
Summary: Bonnie could see and sense the shift of her feelings toward Damon and she was pretty sure that he could do the same. These new feelings manifest one night she is at home alone...what will happen?


**Disclaimer - I do not own Rihanna's song "Where Have You Been" nor do I own TVD. **

*****One Shot*****

* * *

Everything was frozen except for her.

She doesn't know how she did it really. One minute she was lying on her bed in her mint green camisole and dark green, lacy boy shorts listening to her music with her eyes closed when all of a sudden the air grew warmer. Bonnie felt _him_ seemingly appearing out of thin air, in her room and much, much too close to her person.

Emerald green eye collided with cerulean blue ones.

However, his body didn't actually touch hers. His aura did and this time it felt different from their last physical encounter. This time she didn't feel as much coldness and darkness. It was warmer and thicker and seemed to reach out to her. The last time she felt it, she ignored it. It felt too familiar and the only time an aura reached out for someone is when the possessing it longed for something – _someone. _ Ignoring it helped her swallow down the feelings that stirred deep within her womb when the vampire before her walked into the room. Ignoring it helped her on some miniscule level, to deny that she no longer hated him or loathed him. Ignoring it suppressed the urges and held the wedge between them in place keeping them balanced.

Little good has it done though because right now the look on Damon's face shows determination to conquer and ruin the valley that runs between her thighs.

Using her supernatural senses she took a closer look at the marble like features of the elder Salvatore and at his aura. It was different. Much different than the time she last looked at it which was when she first met him. Then, it was an inky, pitch black; like tar and slime combined with traces of grey. Somewhere, in the duration of his stay and interactions with those closest to him (she rolls her eyes inwardly because in reality he lets no one get close to him) it changed. It was still dark on the outer edges but as her eyes travelled to the center of it all, towards him, it changed. The black/grey was still there; still prevalent, next was blue, then red and in the center of it all, swirled together, was pink and white.

The serene, calm moment that Bonnie felt was no more when Damon made his sudden appearance and the likelihood of her regaining that moment was zilch. He had effectively altered it so much that she was absolutely sure if they lit a match the room would be engulfed in flames. The rapid rise and fall of her breasts and pounding of her heart gave the dark creature before her every indication that she was affected by not only is appearance but him – period. She was losing the intense stare down they were engaged in and the darting of his eyes looking down and then the sudden focus on her amoretto lips was making her nervous and very much aware of her predicament forcing her delicate fingers to crawl across her chest and cover her rapidly beating heart. "_But he was so close,"_ she purred to herself. All she had to do was lift her chin a little and their lips would brush against each other's.

Instead she chastised herself for being weak and her instincts kicked into gear, as they rightfully should, and with a flick of her wrist she sent Damon flying back into the wall that the foot of her bed was facing. The impact was forceful and strong enough that the picture frames hanging on the other side of the wall, fell off the wall and tumbled to the floor. The bookshelf she lazily organized earlier in the day was now in disarray with its contents falling onto her wooden floor.

Once again, she was thankful her father was away on business.

Bonnie sprang off the bed and pounced off her bed to zip across the room as fast as her human strength allowed her, away from her bed and Damon. Her feet landed on her fluffy, purple, oval shaped area rug and together, she and the rug, slid across the floor with the wall effectively stopping her in her tracks. As she spun around she bent down into a defensive stance and balanced her weight on her haunches; lifting her eyes to find Damon standing up and quickly making his way over to where she stood.

She stopped breathing when her eyes met his and swept over his face with a look of desire and want. At first she was startled. Just for a moment.

Was it odd that it turned her on a little as well?

"_What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?"_ Her mind raced and then one word came to mind:

_Freeze. _

And everything did just that.

It felt surreal and exhilarating knowing that her magic sometimes worked like this. It was spectacular to see the scene in a stand still. Licking her dry lips, she turned her head to look around her. Taking slow, tentative steps she walked around the room as her golden-green eyes swept over the scene, taking in the scene surrounding her. She would have to remember this when winter crept in and brought snow to her doorstep.

Her light green eyes landed where it all began to see her pillow floating on the side of her bed – frozen in its decent towards the floor to the bookcase where papers were still floating in a downward spiral before landing on the vampire that _was _stalking over to her.

Placing one foot gingerly in front of the other, she finally stood toe to toe with him. If she was to be completely honest with herself, being this close to him didn't bother her a bit. Over time things between them changed and unbeknownst to him, she picked up on things that others may or may have not noticed. Bonnie didn't care if they did because if there was one thing that she learned over the years is that no one notices the things that she noticed. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own bubble to see how Damon affected her on the inside. He went from being someone she used to loathe and hate with every fiber of her being to being … dare she say it…one of her closest friends.

The only close friend that she, on occasion, imagined what it would be like to kiss him…

If she could read minds she wondered what thoughts were floating around in that skull of his. Her fingers floated up and hesitated before touching his onyx locks with her fingertips. Chewing on her bottom lip she grew a little bolder and let her fingers actually connect with his scalp and ran her fingers through it some more before sliding them down and around his ear reaching the tips of his ear lobe. The trail continued to outline his jaw and for a moment she could have sworn that his jaw ticked.

Snapping out of her haze she quickly stepped back thinking she better stop before things start moving again. As soon as the thought came so did Damon's body as he scooped her up and against the wall.

"God!" She hissed. Her magic was really something else and had the worse timing.

He shifted until his knee was wedged between her legs and close to what he imagined, on numerous occasions, would be the softest place on Earth. Bonnie tried to shift out of her present position but it proved to be futile as he placed his hands on both sides of her effectively boxing and pinning her in. Never has Damon been so…so bold around her. He saved moments like these for his precious Elena but now that she thinks of it. _When was the last time she has seen Damon share this look with Elena?_

Finding that she couldn't back up any further, she briskly turned her face away from his as he dipped his head low. A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest before he ran his nose from her clavicle up into the notch right below her ear before his tongue flitted out and licked her lobe and grazing it with his teeth.

She almost came right then and there.

"I have been called that before Bonnie but not before showing a glimpse of heaven." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

She tried to use her magic to give her momentum and push Damon out of the way but he anticipated that and hiked his knee up further against her heat. Her painted toes barely touching the floor and her panties completely fused to her to his knee like hot glue.

The room grew hotter with each ticking second and it was quite too fast because Bonnie was getting caught up in the lust that blanketed the room. The air popped and fizzed with almost visible electrical tension. Little beads of sweat began peppering her hair line, upper lip and between her breasts.

"Damon…what are you doing…here? Let me go."

He pressed his body closer and began moving his so that one of her legs was positioned in such a way that it dangled over his thigh and her foot no longer touching the floor. This sudden change in position allowed the polished toes of her other foot to balance some of the weight that shift; she was pretty much being held up being sandwiched between the wall and his broad chest. Moonlight streaming through the billowy white curtains and spilled across the span of the room before landing on their figures. Bonnie couldn't help but notice the way it highlighted the plains of Damon's statuesque facial features, accentuated his jawline…made his already soft pink lips look so…edible.

"Bonnie," He sang, "Do you know what you do to me?" He asked bringing her out of her trance.

_My god, am I swooning? Is he making me swoon?_

Bonnie shook her head in the negative and bit her lip not wanting to admit defeat. Damon smirked and decided he would send his little bird a message so he grabbed her hand causing her fingers to unravel from the lapel of his jacket and moved them down and cup the bulge that was pressing against the zipper of his jeans, his hips rocking and rolling in a circular motion. Bonnie gripped him a little and realized perhaps for the first time that her hands are small compared to some things.

She wondered if one hand would be enough to wrap around him. Right now the answer was screaming probably not.

So many unanswered questions and she wanted them answered. Now!

Damon, whom she swears was reading her mind just now, swooped in and captured her lips, devouring them and sucking the life right out of her. One hand gripped the back of head; fingers entangled in her tresses while the other hand reached down between them with fingers entangled between her molten lava, hot folds.

She let out a hiss when his tepid fingers reached inside her lace panties and arched her back for him to go deeper. Her fingers raked his scalp and teeth nipped at his lips provoking him to hiss and zip them back over to the bed. As soon as her back made contact with the mattress, she wiggled under him and wrapped her legs around his waist to gain better contact when she pressed her core against the hand that never moved. With a flick of her thumb she unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down offering him just an ounce of relief but when her hands reached inside, finding the beast went commando, she was elated and grabbed a fistful of his girth. And yes, she did need two hands.

Tongues fought for dominance, clothes peeled away from their bodies and the smell of sex filled the air and just as they were about to know each other's bodies in the biblical sense when she heard another woman's voice … singing?

"_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long…"_

Bonnie's eyes shot open and propelled her body into its upright position with her legs sprawled out in front of her. She turned her head to the left and right, hair wildly wrapping around her face and getting caught on bottom lip to see if anyone else was in the room with her. Exhaling sharply and slumping in disappointment when she realized that none of what happened was real. It was all a dream. A fantastic, mind numbing, panty-wetting dream.

Hot, bothered and highly irritated she carelessly flopped back onto the bed and slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock, immediately muting Rihanna's _Where Have You Been_ blaring through the small speakers.

"Arrrghhhhhh!"

She let out a muffled cry of sexual frustration flinging her arm across her face to block the sunlight that war currently blinding her vision all the while her toned, caramel legs violently kicked the covers from her body, releasing the heat that was entrapped beneath and cooling her off in more ways than one.

In the words of Biggie: It was all a dream.

A hot, sticky, wet dream.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: My first one-shot. I am really just practicing writing and playing around. I have been wanting to write one of these for a little while now and thought why not. I want to play around with my creativity a bit so I think one shots may be a way to do it. I only do this stuff when inspired and I have been youtubing vids that are Damon and Bonnie centric. I hope you like and if you have any suggestions or tips or whatever the hell, feel free to PM me :) Thanks for reading! Love you guys :)**


End file.
